Tests
by Nimbafuu
Summary: Naruto hates check-ups, Sakura hates putting up with the boy's impatience, and Sasuke hates examinations. Especially now.


"All done. See? Wasn't so bad, was it?"  
"If you say so...it still hurts, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura watched Sasuke sigh and hit Naruto over the head before she even had to. She smiled at the slightly nervous form of the Uchiha.

"Stop complaining, idiot."  
"You have to do it too, bastard!"  
"...Hn."

Sakura shoved Naruto out of the room and walked back to the bed, seeing Sasuke shirtless and laying down.

"Just get this stupid crap over with."  
"It won't hurt, Sasuke."  
"Hn."

She rolled her eyes and gently put her hands on his abdomen, feeling him shiver and take a shaky breath.

"Deep breaths, Sasuke."

She tried extremely hard not to giggle when he attempted to glare at her. She moved her hands slowly, gently up his body, her palms resting over his nipples before stopping.

"Wh-the hell, Sakura!?"

She smiled and pushed chakra into his pecs, feeling him jolt and arch into her.

"I just want to test your reflexes. By the way, this might sexually stimulate you."  
"Th-thanks for the w-warning."

Sakura leaned down and pressed her ear against his heart, her hands gliding down to the waist band of his pants. His heart was beating quickly, pounding under her head as if he was nervous. She had no doubt that he was.

"Are you a virgin?"  
"What!?"  
"Simple question, Uchiha."

She kept herself from smiling at the sudden, personal question she asked. She knew how uncomfortable she had just made him, and she was enjoying every second of it.

"...Yes..."  
"Really?"  
"What the fuck do you mean, really?"  
"I just figured, being at Orochimaru's, you'd have gotten a little action."

She picked her head up after examining his heartbeat, to see him blushing madly.

"I'm not some stupid man whore, Sakura. What about you? How many times have you-"

She smirked, reaching a hand into his pants to caress his penis and shut him up.

"Oh believe me. If anyone ever tried to touch me, I'd rip his arms off of his shoulders."

Sakura took his pants off, his boxers remaining on as she backed away from the blushing Uchiha on the bed. She motioned for him to stand up, and he obeyed reluctantly, throwing her an uncomfortable look while he was at it.

"We can do this two ways. One is you take your boxers off, and it will go a lot quicker. The other is you lay down, I put a cover over you, you take your boxers off, and it takes longer. Your pick."

She heard him groan and smiled, crossing her arms over her chest to broadcast impatience.

"...What does this part involve?"  
"Prostate exam."  
"Hell no."  
"If it makes you feel any better, I can blindfold myself. I don't need to see to do it."  
"...Why in the hell do I need to go through this bullshit?"  
"Customary examination. And because you've been out of the village for a few years."

She watched Sasuke growl and remove his boxers. She smiled upon seeing him half-erect.

"Alright. What now?"  
"Turn around and bend over."

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips when she merely received another glare.

"Look. This won't make me think there's anything between us, Sasuke. It won't change anything, and it stays between us. Only us. I write this information down on a file that only I will have access to, being your personal medic."  
"...Since when?"  
"Since you returned. Unless you wanted someone else to see you all naked and vulnerable."  
"...You did that for me?"  
"You're my friend. I care about you. Not so much about your pride, but seeing as how you can't breathe without it..."  
"...Hn."

She nodded when he finally followed through with her request, turning around to face the end of the bed, and bending over to rest his head on his arms, on top of the edge. She grabbed the small, unopened bottle of lube from the table, putting on a pair of gloves and coating one finger in the substance. She turned around and walked over to him, stopping behind him and pressing the tip of her coated finger to his entrance.

"It won't hurt."  
"Just get it over with."

Sakura smiled at his small, nervous voice before gently pushing her finger in at a downwards angle. She waited a few moments, for his body to relax around the intrusion, before starting a circular motion. She brushed her finger against his prostate to search for any abnormalities, smirking upon hearing him sigh and feeling him tremble slightly.

"Done."

She pulled her finger out and took off the gloves, walking over to the counter to grab a tissue, turning around and handing it to him. He was standing up now, facing her with an extremely red face.

"Here. Wipe yourself, get dressed, and I just want to do one more test. It's not sexual."  
"...Okay."

She turned around and allowed him privacy while clothing himself, feeling his eyes on her back before he told her he was done. She turned around and walked over to him, motioning for him to stay still.

"Close your eyes."

She smiled when he easily complied and shut his eyes, and she was touched by the level of trust he held for her, especially after what she'd had to do. She took a deep breath and leaned in, her hands pressing gently on his chest, her lips touching softly to his. With her eyes closed, she felt rather then saw him slowly open his eyes to look at her. She pulled away and sighed, stepping back to allow him space. She bent at the waist to avoid his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for trusting me. You're free to go."

She heard him walk to the door with slow, measured steps, and stood up to begin cleaning up the room. However, when the door locked, she gasped as she was yanked back to be surrounded by Sasuke's arms, and held tightly to his chest.

"Ah ah. We need to have a little understanding first, Sakura. No teasing Sasuke-kun unless you're ready for the consequences."


End file.
